


A Date With Young Duck (a.k.a. The Devil Made Me Thicc)

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Expansion, Body Horror, Dating, F/M, Gender transformation, Genderfluid, High Heels, Humiliation, Pantyhose, Situational Humiliation, Suicide, dating younger self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: After committing suicide too many times, The Devil gives Duck a punishment worst than death.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Date With Young Duck (a.k.a. The Devil Made Me Thicc)

"Duck, I hate seeing you like this....this is what...fourth or fifth time you've been here today? I told you when it's your time, it'll be your time."

"Oh Satan, will you just shut up and send me back." I say to myself "I know but I figure each time just might be the right time."

Satan sighs, "Well Duck than I'm just gonna have to punish you. You popping up here every now and then is fine, but I have more important things to deal with."

"Do your worst, Satan. I can't imagine anything worst than going back."

Satan snaps his fingers and I see the white light.

I get my vision back and I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I appear to be back on Earth in female form, but I'm dressed really nice.

"Oh my Duck, you look lovely." I hear Satan say in my head. "As you can see, I dressed you up real nice! Those killer black pumps, Sheer black nylons, burgundy red dress."

"Ok, so I'm a woman. I'm a woman for a good part of the year. This is nothing new."

"Well, just go ahead and leave the bathroom, I haven't begun to humiliate you yet."

I leave the bathroom and already this is going downhill, this place is a dive and I'm way overdressed.

"Satan, what the Hell am I doing here, this is a dive bar."

"You're on a date, Duck."

"Oh god...with who."

"You....22 year old you!"

Oh my God. I wish I was dead. 22 year old me was one of the biggest, edgiest assholes I've ever known. No kidding, I was a dummy at that age, mostly angry because of my lack of experience and connections which stalled my job search. I also liked to bring up dumb shit, I'm not sure how this could get any worse.

"Almost forgot..." Satan says to me. My body starts to feel heavier; my breasts grow giving me a much more alluring cleavage, my ass starts to expand filling out the back of my dress and then finally my see my thighs get wider and wider.

"Oh yeah, nice and thick for your date."

"Was that even necessary?"

"Why not give 22 year old Duck something nice to look at. They don't call me the kinky devil for nothing!"

"They call you the "Kinky Devil"?"

"Have fun, Duck."

I no longer hear Satan, I walk over to bar where 22 year old Duck is sitting.

"Oh babe....looking real nice." 22 year old Duck stared at my breasts the whole time he said that. Thankfully I know myself pretty well.

"Why thank you, young man. I surprised I can look this good considering I'm unemployed and looking for a job is a total hassle right now."

22 year old me gabs on about the job market for a solid 5 minutes. "Let me buy you a drink?"

I decline his drink offer, not because I don't trust him, 22 year old Duck was a lot of things, but taking advantage of women wasn't one of them, I just needed to stay sober.

"No worries, babe. Something non-alcoholic at least?" I go ahead and take a water.

"Hey...do you watch comedy central or stand up?" asks 22 year old duck. Oh boy, I had quite the comedy thing going around this time didn't I?

"I haven't watched in a while..."

22 year old me goes off about his favorite comedians and shows, I listen to the poor kid.

"Yeah, I just love comedy that's not afraid to go to places, say things." 

Oh boy, I better change the subject before I say something dumb.

"I think white guys should be able to say the N-word...like for stand up." 

Oh boy...."Hey so um....play any games? Video games?"

"Oh yeah, playing a lot of Call of Duty. Of course I turn off the voice chat, tired of hearing all the homophobic and racist stuff in the lobby."

Hmmm....maybe I wasn't all that bad....

"Hey look, it's getting pretty late and I have school in the morning, I can give you a ride home if you like?"

Oh thank god....

Another white flash appears before me and were back at my place....with 22 year old Duck and I sitting on the couch...man I miss this old couch. 22 year old Duck has fallen asleep on my lap while 'Hot Fuzz' is playing on the back ground...at least I think he's a asleep... I feel a pinch on my thighs.

"Watch the hands, Duck."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I would try something fun since we came all the way over to my place." Duck says sounding drunker than when we left.

"Just because I agree to come over doesn't mean I want to fool around."

"Fine, I mean I just think that...you know...you seem like you're dressed ready to go."

I give 22 year old Duck a dirty look.

"The way I dress is none of your business, Duck."

"That came out wrong, I apologize..."

I get tired of this this date, "Look Duck, this is going to sound weird, but I'm you."

22 year old Duck is at a loss for words. 

"I know it sounds weird, Duck. Later on in life you become more open about your genderfluidity and in doing so gives you the ability to change gender anytime we want."

"So wait, I can turn into you when I'm older? Why am I so thick though?"

"Oh I don't always look this way, Satan gave me a boost in all the right places so you would be really horny for me."

"Satan?"

"Yeah, he becomes a big part of our lives in about 10 years or so."

"Wait....you're 32? So this whole time I've been hot for myself this whole night?"

I nod, "Afraid so...." Another white flash appears before me.

I get back to Hell, Satan is waiting for me. "Pretty embarrassing huh?"

"Never ever do that again, Satan! Also why the Hell do I still look like this?"

"I'll get to that in sec, but I just wanted to you to see something, Duck. That young man eventually became you, you have it in you to become better...."

That Satan is always making pretty good points. "I see what you're saying. Ok Satan, I'm ready to go back."

Satan shakes his head. "Not yet, I'm having yet another party and I'm a little understaffed." 

Satan snaps his fingers and my outfit becomes a bunnygirl outfit. "Now go take care of those guests, Duck! Then, I don't I want to see you for at least a month!"

"Whatever you say, Satan."

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a non-canon follow up to this story for fun and kinks.


End file.
